howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 5
This page is dedicated to the fifth season of ABC's How to Get Away with Murder. The series was renewed for a fifth season on May 11, 2018, by ABC.How to Get Away With Murder - Renewed for a 5th Season by Nirat Anop, SpoilerTV (May 11, 2018) Season Summary 'Overview' Season 5 picks up after Annalise’s (Viola Davis) class action victory in the Supreme Court, with Michaela (Aja Naomi King), Connor (Jack Falahee), Asher (Matt McGorry) and Laurel (Karla Souza) moving on with the next chapter of their lives. Per ABC’s logline: a new mystery involving one of their own will unfold, as relationships are fractured and new secrets are exposed. Created and executive produced by Peter Nowalk (Scandal, Grey’s Anatomy), How to Get Away with Murder stars Viola Davis as Professor Annalise Keating, Billy Brown as Detective Nate Lahey, Jack Falahee as Connor Walsh, Aja Naomi King as Michaela Pratt, Matt McGorry as Asher Millstone, Karla Souza as Laurel Castillo, Charlie Weber as Frank Delfino, Liza Weil as Bonnie Winterbottom and Conrad Ricamora as Oliver Hampton. Shonda Rhimes, Betsy Beers and Stephen Cragg serve as executive producers.‘How To Get Away With Murder’: Timothy Hutton Joins As Series Regular In Season 5 by Denise Petski, Deadline (July 30, 2018) 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here. For a list of all of the cast and crew members, check here. Starring *Viola Davis - Annalise Keating (15/15) *Billy Brown - Nate Lahey (15/15) *Jack Falahee - Connor Walsh (15/15) *Rome Flynn - Gabriel Maddox (15/15) *Aja Naomi King - Michaela Pratt (15/15) *Matt McGorry - Asher Millstone (15/15) *Conrad Ricamora - Oliver Hampton (15/15) *Karla Souza - Laurel Castillo (15/15) *Amirah Vann - Tegan Price (12/15) *Charlie Weber - Frank Delfino (15/15) *Liza Weil - A.D.A. Bonnie Winterbottom (15/15) *and Timothy Hutton - Emmett Crawford (12/15) Guest Starring *John Hensley - Interim D.A. Ronald Miller (10*/15) *Melinda Page Hamilton - Agent Claire Telesco (6/15) *Laura Innes - Governor Lynne Birkhead (5/15) *Glynn Turman - Nathaniel Lahey, Sr. (5/15) *Tamberla Perry - Theresa Hoff (4/15) *Cynthia Stevenson - Pam Walsh (4/15) *Terrell Clayton - Warden Jeffrey Sykes (4/15) *Elizabeth Morton - Julie Winterbottom (3/15) *William R. Moses - Agent Lanford (3/15) *Mia Katigbak - Joanna Hampton (2/15) *Heidi Sulzman - Minister Molly Keener (2/15) *Tom Verica - Sam Keating (2/15) *Famke Janssen - Eve Rothlo (2/15) *Tess Lina - Ricki (2/15) *Joy Benedict - Desk Reporter (2/15) *Andi Chapman - Peggy (2/15) *Tess Harper - Sheila Miller (2/15) *Rick Gifford - A.U.S.A. Michael Bordal (2/15) *Gerardo Celasco - Xavier Castillo (2/15) *Sumalee Montano - Agent Nancy Bayer (2/15) *Teya Patt - C.O. Paula Gladden (2/15) Note: "*" denotes character appears only as a voice in "Don't Go Dark on Me". Episodic Cast *Mimi Rogers - Natalia Wright *Amato D'Apolito - Richard Summers *Lawrence A. Mandley - Quentin *Rif Hutton - Priest *Molly Hagan - A.D.A. Nancy Montoya *James Allen McCune - Josh Bathurst *Ramona DuBarry - Nanda Hashim *Deborah Geffner - Jillian *Matt Orduña - Mitch Donaldson *Rachae Thomas - Liz *Mark Harelik - Niles Harrington *Rondi Reed - Judge Victoria Harper *Dendrie Taylor - Eileen Colterman *Alyson Reed - Panel Judge 2 *Elisa Perry - Doris Reid *Liz Burnette - Bethany Harrington *Kim Estes - Panel Judge 1 *Atkins Estimond - Otis *Freda Foh Shen - Dr. Phillips *Susan Angelo - Ruth Stevenson *Teddy Sears - Dr. Abe Charmagne *Joseph C. Phillips - Prosecutor Alvin Cox *James Ortlieb - Judge Dennis Cruz *Lisa Kaminir - Dr. Maureen Groff *D.W. Moffett - Jeff Walsh *Jim Abele - Ted Walsh *Elayn J. Taylor - Gwen *Dave Shalansky - A.D.A. Seth Keough *Joshua Elijah Reese - Online Preacher *Louise Lombard - Nora *Ron Bottitta - Pierce Jensen *Christian Benz Belnavis - Evidence Officer *Jane Daly - Judge Constance Horning *Cicely Tyson - Ophelia Harkness *Denise Crosby - Judge Co-Starring *Jasmyne Jones - Baby Christopher (15/15) *Adrianna Jones - Baby Christopher (15/15) *Jessica Marie Garcia - Rhonda Navarro (4/15) *LaFonda Baker - Agent Katrina Portman (4/15) *Lisa Dring - Danielle (3/15) *Matthew Alan Brady - Cody (2/15) *Julienne Irons - Paige (2/15) *Albert Malafronte - Judge Erwin Coughlin (1/15) *Violet Hicks - Skyler Winterbottom (1/15) *Jennifer Christopher - Gemma Walsh (1/15) *Dante Verica - Young Gabriel Maddox (1/15) 'Crew' Writers *Peter Nowalk *Sarah L. Thompson *Erika Harrison *Maisha Closson *Michael Russo *Tess Leibowitz *Maya Goldsmith *Joe Fazzio *Daniel Robinson *Sara Rose Feinberg *Matthew Cruz Directors *Stephen Cragg *Mike Smith *Valerie Weiss *Cherie Nowlan *Laura Innes *Jonathan Brown *Eric Laneuville *John Terlesky *Cherie Nowlan *Alrick Riley *Jennifer Getzinger *DeMane Davis Episodes Notes and Trivia *Continuing with TGIT, How to Get Away With Murder will air once again on Thursdays at 10pm.ABC Announces Fall 2018 Schedule by Assassin, SpoilerTV (May 15, 2018) *According to Pete Nowalk's Instagram story, production on season 5 begun around May 14, 2018.First week of season 5 done ������ by @petenowalk, Instagram (May 20, 2018) *Filming is set to start on July 9, 2018, according to a source from Conrad Ricamora.https://variety.com/2018/legit/features/conrad-ricamora-soft-power-htgawm-1202828388/ However, this was proven false when another source said that filming wouldn’t begin until July 19, 2018 and conclude on February 15, 2019.Production Dates - Various Shows by Christopher, SpoilerTV (July 05, 2018) **Filming officially concluded on February 9, 2019, according to various cast's Instagram posts.*[[Rome Flynn], the actor who portrays Gabriel Maddox, was promoted to series regular this season after his initial guest appearance in the Season 4 finale, "Nobody Else Is Dying".‘How To Get Away With Murder’: Rome Flynn Upped To Series Regular For Season 5 by Nellie Andreeva, Deadline (June 7, 2018) **He is also the first cast member to be promoted to series regular since Conrad Ricamora's (Oliver Hampton) promotion in Season 3. This gives a total number of overall main cast members over the 5 seasons of 12. *Amirah Vann made the second actor to be promoted to main cast following Rome Flynn's promotion for season 5. This was announced on July 18, 2018; Vann was an actress who appeared in multiple episodes in the previous season as Tegan Price. *Despite Shonda Rhimes not paying as much attention to the show possibly due to her move to Netflix, meaning that she hasn’t taken part in the "day-to-day operations of the show for a while," she will remain as an executive producer for it’s fifth season.What 'How to Get Away With Murder' Season 5 Could Look Like After That Finale Cliffhanger by Jean Bentley, The Hollywood Reporter (March 15, 2018) *Timothy Hutton was the third actor to made a series regular this season, first announced on July 30, 2018. This brings the total amount to 14, with Hutton being the first addition to the main cast to have not previously served as a guest star. *Though it was teased by various BTS photos from the cast, it was confirmed via the first episode's ("Your Funeral") press release that director Stephen Cragg has been promoted to Executive Producer alongside Betsy Beers, Shonda Rhimes and Peter Nowalk.How to Get Away with Murder: Your Funeral (9/27) - disneyabcpress.com Multimedia 'Gallery' 5Poster1.png 5Poster.png 5Poster2.png 5Poster3.png 5Poster4.png 5Poster5.png 'Videos' TGIT ABC Thursday "We Want More" Teaser - Grey's Anatomy, Station 19, HTGAWM (HD) Season 5 Official Trailer - How To Get Away With Murder References }}es:Quinta Temporada fr:Saison 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes